Altercation
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Pre-movieverse. Elita Loved Optimus and that was why she wouldn't let Megatron play his games. Elita and Megatron face off implied Elita/Optimus MegatronXOptimus SLASH No happy endings..
1. Opening

Altercation

**Author's note: **I was originally going to write a different fic after finishing _Secrets_, not this one here, something completely different, I have no idea where this came from, but it won't leave me alone, bear with me people. This is Movieverse, and in the movie toy line Elita One is motorcycle, which would make her about 9 ft tall whereas Megatron is a little over 35 ft, for the purpose of this fanfiction Elita is a bit bigger, about the same size as Bumblebee. Okay? Just want to make that clear before anyone gets confuzzled.

**Warnings: **Movieverse: Megatron and Elita One face off, implications of Optimus/Elita, but ya'll know me better don't you? MegatronXOptimus Slash. I put this warning in every fanfiction in which a certain pink 'bot appears because of a flame I wrongly got in the first fic I wrote with Elita. First: _**I HATE HER!**_But, just because I do, that doesn't mean I purposely try to get her OOC or bash her. I have not seen the one episode of G1 she appears in, I've only read about her, looked at her description on the toy, and hate her for her poor character (_not _because I like slash, thank you). Second, PRE-war people! If she's out of character, it's because the war has not made her a leader yet, she's young and in love. Third; this is not meant to imply any Megatron/Elita and don't you forget that. Thank you that will be all, enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer:** Saw 'em, wanted em', asked Hasbro/Takara/M.B., got laughed at and sued. Pouts

Altercation

In the farthest reaches of space, far from any sun, a small planet illuminated only be cold artificial light floated almost aimlessly though space. The planet, at first glance seemed lifeless. However the planet was covered with cities that thrived with robotic life-forms that were definitely not artificial, like the glow of their light. Cybertron.

This planet, small as it was, was a mighty empire, ruled by two powerful mechs, Optimus Prime, the wise and fair ruler; and Megatron, the strict but good-natured and intelligent leader. All on Cybertron knew of their brother-like bond and all respected their leaders.

Below these two monarchs, was a counsel of elders which the two turned to anytime that they wished for guidance. Many other powerful Cybertronians (Mechs and Femmes alike) also served beneath them as governors or other high ranking politicians.

One of these politicians, was a femme by the name of Elita One, she was much respected in her ranks and often had contact with the two leaders. She also happened to be Optimus Prime's "girlfriend".

Which was why she was here.

Outside of the building the lights enlightening the planet were beginning to dim, it was 'nighttime' to say, and many Cybertronians had already switched into recharge, but not Elita, she had business to take care of.

Upon arriving at Megatron's chambers she tapped lightly on the door. There was silence for a moment before she heard Megatron's deep almost shadow-like voice answered. "Enter." When she did she found him stretched out lazily on his berth, and when he saw her he jumped up surprised. Megatron and Elita weren't exactly friends and he assumed that her coming to him was something political.

"Forgive me," he said sitting up, "I was expecting--"

"I know who you were expecting," She said cutting him off, "Stay away from him!" She told him sternly; Megatron gave her a strange look, "I know what you're doing," she continued "Playing with Optimus' spark the way you do, it's not right!"

Megatron stared at her in what she hoped was surprise, but Megatron was good at covering his emotions, so she couldn't tell. However, Megatron smirked at her and she became disappointed.

"'Playing with Optimus' spark'…" he repeated, "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean!" she snapped, "And I mean it; stay away from him!"

The one thing about Megatron that never ceased to amaze her, amaze anyone for that matter, was how he always seemed to have the upper hand. For example, here she had a, perhaps deluded, fantasy that if she sounded forceful enough, Megatron would comply with what she was asking, but the Lord High Protector only began to chuckle. If she had leaned anything about Megatron at all after all these years the most important thing was that Megatron did not bluff. He never needed to.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked trying to keep her cool.

"You are extremely amusing," Megatron replied without a fraction of hesitation in his voice, "I will not stay away from Optimus, you cannot demand that I do so and expect me to listen. I am in love--"

She cut him off again, "_You __**love**_?" this time it was her turn to laugh, "Megatron, _I _love him! You don't know how to love, _you_ can only lust!"

At that point Megatron stood up and walked over to her, standing straight to reveal his full height. "Is that so?" He growled. Elita, being over two times shorter than him, was reasonably alarmed about how easy it would have for the larger mech to just crush her right there. She refused to say anything that might push Megatron over the edge. The Lord High Protector continued speaking with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. Wait a minute _chuckle_? What was so funny now? "If it is just lust that I am feeling than Optimus is indeed an amazing mech, for I have never felt so much lust for anyone before."

"You're sick." Elita countered.

Megatron snorted, "Perhaps I am. You have a fairy tale love with him Elita. A story for younglings; while the world only knows Optimus and I as 'brothers'. I at least give him some space, or do you not realize that anytime you see him you are always all over him and he must make up a reasonable excuse to leave because he's sick of the attention?"

"That's a lie."

"Is it?" Megatron's optics sparkled with amusement. Frag it, he was laughing at her!

"I love Optimus…" She repeated, "I love him with my entire spark, and I would give my life for him." She responded honestly.

Megatron began to chuckle again. He extended a hand and traced Elita's face with a finger. She shivered at his touch and images of what she had seen the evening before flashed in her mind. She couldn't help but remember how blissful Optimus had looked when Megatron had stroked his body in a similar way, before Optimus had pushed the other mech's hand away. It was sickening.

"My, my," Megatron whispered coldly, "It seems we are at a stand-still. If he were yours, you would 'give your life for him', whereas if he were mine such an action would not be necessary."

"So it seems," Elita replied glaring daggers into his optics.

"Ah, but I still have one more advantage…" He said turning away from her and to the window by his berth overlooking the city, "There are other things I'd be willing to do for him… Things that you would never dream of doing. Not even in you're coldest nightmares."

His words unnerved her. Coldest nightmares? What in the name of Primus was he talking about? "Oh, really?" She asked holding her ground, "Such as…?"

Megatron did not answer and, even though his back was turned, she could tell he was smiling. A twisted smile that even though she could not see it filled her with a strange fear. Not for herself or Optimus but for Cybertron itself as a whole.

"Well then…" she whispered not exactly sure what she was saying.

Megatron turned back to her, the smile was gone, "Like it or not, you've lost him." He said simply "Optimus Prime will be mine."

Elita glared at him, "I have not lost him!" She declared angrily, "He is my boyfriend and always will be, so I must protect him from deranged mechs like you."

Megatron's optics flashed with rage, and he seized her arm with enough force to rip it off. However, the anger in his optics flickered away and his normal calm demeanor returned. He let her go. As much as it would have pleased him to see this annoying femmbot as a dismantled corpse, now was not the time, nor was this the place. There were other things more important now.

"Protect him if you can," he said drawing away, "however I doubt he will appreciate his new bodyguard…"

"That's not what I mean."

"I know what you mean," He answered with a malicious grin, "but the more you hang around the more he pushes away, so you might as well just give him to me now."

She glared at him. If he weren't Lord High Protector, she would have struck him across the face, however since he was, such an action would have landed her in a cold prison far away, where she could not protect her beloved from Megatron's twisted games.

"I will _never_ 'give him to you'!" She hissed, and might have continued if the door to Megatron's apartment had not opened behind her.

"Megatron," Came Optimus' voice as he entered, "you said you wished to speak with…me…" His voice trailed off when his gaze landed on the pink femme between him and Megatron, "Elita…"

"Ah, Brother, I am glad you could come." Megatron said pushing past Elita.

"Yes, you said you had important business to discuss…" He answered. "What is she doing here?" he asked quietly perhaps not wanting Elita to hear him.

Megatron however raised his voice slightly so Elita _would_ hear him. "Don't mind her, she was just leaving." He turned to Elita and nodded towards the door with a subtle glare.

Elita stood there for a moment but finally started towards the door. Before she left however she threw her arms around Optimus' neck and kissed him, "Good night Optimus." She said with all her love.

"Good night Elita…" Optimus replied giving her a hug and escorting her into the hall. When he came back in he saw Megatron glaring past him towards the elevator Elita had gone into. "What is it that you want, Brother?" Optimus asked, drawing Megatron's attention back to him.

Megatron grinned and stepped closer to him, "You" he answered slamming his lips hard on to Optimus' mouth and placing his hand on Optimus' cheek so he could pull him in.

The younger leader reached up and placed his hand on the older's arm returning the kiss passionately. Optimus did not like having to share his spark. Elita was important to him still, yes, but Megatron…he _needed_ Megatron. He could not explain why, but Megatron made him feel complete, in a way that Elita One never could.

Optimus broke the kiss, only to ask, "What _was_ Elita doing in here?"

Megatron smirked and kissed his lover's forehead, "Nothing to worry about Brother," he lied "Just some political business."

"What kind of business?"

Megatron avoided answering by ramming his lips down on his again and nodded towards the berth, and moments later their bodies were tangled together in a passionate embrace as Megatron pressed their lips together again and electricity sparked between them.

_Ah, Elita One you fool, you are too late …_ he thought coldly, opening up Optimus' chassis as well as his own for the joining of their sparks, _He is already mine_…

**Author's end note: **Thank you for reading, no flames please I am really happy with this ficcy and it came out better than it did in my mind, please leave nice reviews!

**VE: ** We understand that Elita-One is rather OOC in this fic, being extremely bitchy and all, but we're trying to be realistic here. What would you do in her position? You definitely wouldn't sit around and let it happen, no, you'd take action. So please excuse the OOCness, it's just a more likely course of action.


	2. Early Morning Musings

**Author's note: **Okay I decided right after I posted 'Altercation' that I was going to change it into a multi-chap, and I was encouraged to after I saw my fist reviews and saw that some one (Who was not a signed review) from 'Set on Fire' and just had to laugh at it. Yes, yes there are Elita One haters, there are plenty of us. I'm just more open and honest about it, however just because _I_ don't like her doesn't mean I won't respect her or her fans, so long as you respect me and my 'ship, alright? On that note I'd like to say that I'd rather you not say things like "no matter who (or what in Meg's case) it is". If you don't want me to bash Elita One don't Bash Megatron. The rest of your questions should be answered in the next two chapters, alright? May I point out once again that this takes place LONG before the war, Elita is young and in love, Megatron is a very troubled and troublesome mech. Elita truly loves Optimus and can see that Megatron is somehow going to hurt him and wants to save him before that happens, Megatron does not seem to realize that his relationship with Optimus could end up hurting them, but doesn't care. He is, in this fanfic, a now-person, not the type to think ahead, just knows that he needs Optimus and Optimus needs him. Their relation ship will be better explained in this chapter. So as you can see, dear readers, I'm not "treating Elita like a devil incarnate and Megatron like some holy angle" (I laughed at that comparison for two days, in fact quite the opposite is happening. The last chapter, revolved around Elita and Megatron's fight, this one deals with Optimus' inner conflict.

**Warnings: **MegatronXOptimus slash mention, implied Optimus/Elita and past mentions of Orion/Ariel. _**I HATE Elita One!**_But, just because I do, that doesn't mean I purposely try to get her OOC or bash her. I have not seen the one episode of G1 she appears in, I've only read about her, looked at her description on the toy, and hate her for her poor character (_not _because I like slash, thank you). This chapter takes place the morning after the last one.

**Disclaimer:** I used to own them, and such wonderful things I did with them. Oh, did the fans love it, as did I, and the characters too. It was a glorious era my rule was…then I woke up.

Altercation

Early Morning Musings

Optimus' optics flickered on and he blinked sleepily for a few moments. Trying to sit up he found a pair of arms around him. His alarm settled immediately when he remembered where he was.

Megatron's chambers.

Optimus turned around in the arms till he faced the mech they belonged to. Megatron seemed quite different while he was recharging. When he was awake he always seemed to be tense, as if ready for an attack. But when he was recharging his face and body relaxed and he seemed gentler. Optimus often wonder what was with Megatron's readiness but when he asked Megatron they were either interrupted, Megatron ignored him, changed the subject, or snapped at him for 'invading his privacy'.

Optimus knew Megatron well enough that some matters had to be dropped when he did not speak of them, but this one, _this_ one really bugged Optimus, and at night when they were together like this he would wake to Megaton groaning as if he were in pain. When he'd first hear Megatron's short cries of pain it alarmed him more than his constant state of readiness had.

Megatron was in no way romantic, and was more physical than anyone Optimus ever knew. Words of love were meaningless from Megatron unless accompanied by some physical action, and that action was usually rough. Sometimes Megatron got a little ahead of himself and Optimus almost constantly remind him that he wasn't a toy he could play with anyway he wanted. At some place in Megatron's mind he knew this, but something from Megatron's past kept him from being a gentle romantic lover and he needed just to control their relationship.

Optimus sighed and thought about the first time he had met Megatron.

He'd just become Prime, the highest ranking government position. The news had come as a shock because before he was just an average archivist by the name of Orion Pax, what would he know about governing? He remembered how amazed he been about the biggest promotion ever thrown into his face and how sad too. Because by becoming Prime, he had to leave Orion Pax and his life behind him. That also meant his girlfriend Ariel.

Optimus sighed. At the time he'd been so sad and didn't want to take the position, but he didn't get to decide that. He'd been chosen; no one else would do. Orion spent hours with Ariel, talking about what this meant for their relationship, how much it hurt both of them, reminiscing about some of their most memorable times, and finally saying good-bye. After being reformatted into Optimus Prime he was sure he'd never see her again.

Before it was officially announced that he was the new Prime the Counsel of Ancients briefly spoke to him about what it meant to be a Prime, and then with a surprise turn of events they announced that instead of having just one ruler they were now introducing a second with equal power as the Prime. The Lord High Protector. Optimus being already confused about what exactly it was that he was doing and prayed to their god Primus that the High Lord Protector had at least _some_ government experience. If Primus existed he had a sense of humor because the mech chosen did have good political history but very poor social skills.

Primus knows what, but Optimus felt _something_ when his optics met Megatron's for the first time. Wonder perhaps, who knows, but for the first couple of centuries ruling together, Megatron and Optimus weren't the exactly the best of friends. They hardly spoke outside of work, but somehow Optimus felt like he _knew_ Megatron from somewhere, even though it was clear that they'd never met before.

Over the course of thousands of years they'd been drawn to each other more and more, going from equal rulers, to friends, to brothers, and then…to lovers. At first it was more need than desire, but eventually Optimus acknowledged that in some way, he loved Megatron.

Trouble began however, when Elita One appeared. She was elected into a high ranking position and as such he and Megatron were supposed to speak with her and because of her job she had frequent contact with them. She talked to Optimus a lot and acted like they were best friends and when Optimus finally asked why, she seemed sad.

"Has it been such a long time that you don't remember me?" She asked "Orion it's me Ariel." Then she kissed him. And Megatron had seen.

Optimus sighed shaking free of the memory, Megatron began to mutter some incoherent things and pulled him closer. Optimus smiled looking at him again, but his smile faded when he thought again about the difference between Megatron when he was awake and when he was recharging.

Megatron was wounded somehow. It still caused him pain, too much to let his lover know about it. It affected him everyday, sometimes he would get mad for no reason and just storm off, refusing to speak with anyone. They when night came Megatron would call Optimus to him and things would get rough and a little painful, but in the end Megatron was still Megatron, and Optimus just needed time to heal that wound.

But the problem with Elita still stood. Optimus did not love her in the same way he loved Megatron, or she loved him. He didn't actually love Elita the way that Orion Pax he'd loved Ariel, as Optimus Prime she was still a stranger to him. But then again saying that he did not love Elita was not true either. Though he was Optimus Prime he was still Orion Pax as well, and Orion Pax saw Ariel within Elita One.

Optimus hated this, his life would have been fine if he had not become Prime, but if he had not been Prime he would never have met Megatron. If Elita had not shown up he and Megatron would have continued as they had been, and Optimus would not have this conflict of desires.

He still loved Ariel, though it was an old half forgotten love, and Ariel lived on in his life as Elita. He did not want to hurt her, not after the life and love they had once shared. But he loved Megatron now; perhaps their love wasn't a fairy-tale romance like Orion and Ariel's had been, but Optimus wasn't sure he wanted his life to be a fairy-tale.

He sighed again and snuggled deeper into Megatron's embrace."Mrrumm…" Megatron's optics flickered on, but immediately shut off again. Optimus giggled quietly. Megatron was not a morning mech and might as well have been deactivated for all the company he was during the first couple of hours after awakening.

That is, if you didn't wake him up right.

After Megatron had woken up and fallen back into recharge instantly a few time Optimus leaned in and caught the older mechs lips in a kiss to wake him up.

Megatron was unresponsive for a few moments before Optimus felt him awakening and within seconds Megatron was playing a passionate game of war in their mouths. Then they let each other go, Megatron being the loser since it was so early.

"We'd better get to work." Optimus said, "We have a big day ahead of us."

Megatron kissed him again, "We always have 'big days' ahead of us." He complained groggily, "Can't we have a few days to ourselves?"

"You know we can't." Optimus answered and then found Megatron had fallen into recharge again.

"Hey, hey! Wakie, wakie!" Optimus teased and kissed him again.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up…" Megatron slurred getting off the berth and starting towards the door with an almost drunken sway in his stride.

Optimus laughed softly at him, and then looked out the window by the berth. Sooner or later he was going to have to make a choice about who's spark he was going to break, but for now he believed he could live with Elita fawning over him like they were still dating, and Megatron being jealous of her.

However he didn't know how dangerous Megatron's jealousy could be.

**Author's end note: **Well readers I hope that cleared up a couple of questions as well as sprang some new ones, hopefully by the time this fic is over (I'm aiming for at least four chapters) they will all be answered, but may I request that if you DO have unanswered questions, if you have an account sign in so I can reply, if you don't, get one so I can reply. The next chapter has another clash with Megatron and Elita. Thank you for reading, my updates will probably be on Tuesdays, maybe not every week but I can try. PLEASE review and no flames please.

**V.E.: **I'll see what I can do about her updates, I promise. -Hides whip behind her back-


	3. Mêlée

**Author's note: **Hey I'm back again, this chapter gives a little more insight on Meg's past and why he's such an ass, as well as another show down between Megatron and Elita. I'm also taking a bit of Megatron's past from one of the comics (Origin of Megatron, I haven't exactly read it all the way through, the only thing I'm referencing is that he worked in the energon mines).

**Warnings:** Heavily mentioned MegatronXOptimusimplications of Optimus/Elita. With a little less bitchiness from Elita (She's trying a different approach this time). _**I HATE Elita One!**_But, just because I do, that doesn't mean I purposely try to get her OOC or bash her. I have not seen the one episode of G1 she appears in, I've only read about her, looked at her description on the toy, and hate her for her poor character (_not _because I like slash, thank you). Still no implying of Megatron/Elita in case someone thinks it sounds that way.

**Disclaimer:** Twinkle, twinkle little star! Oh, won't help me get real far? I know the right to TF isn't mine, but if I had them wouldn't it just be fine? Said the twinkling star in reply, "Oh just shut up or go die."… Mr. Star is mean!

Altercation

Mêlée

It had been almost two weeks since Elita and Megatron had argued about Optimus. Elita had begun to notice that the mech in question did sometimes seem to be avoiding her. She did also beigin to understand that, maybe Megatron was right, she wasn't giving him enough time to himself, so she did back off a bit and that seemed to help their relationship a bit.

A bit.

The problem that still stood was that Elita got terrible feelings whenever Megatron approached Optimus. Elita prided herself I being a good judge of character, and Megatron gave her frightful vibes that made her afraid for her dear Optimus. She didn't know how or when, but one day Megatron was going to hurt him. Badly. And she didn't want that to happen, not to Optimus, she had to save him somehow.

The confrontation she and Megatron had two weeks ago had not helped, in fact she thought she saw Megatron hanging around him more often. So she came to a decision.

She'd talk to him again.

Rather than going at a late hour, the day was not yet though when she came, Megatron was in his apartments taking a short break from his duties. This was one of the few times a day when he had time alone with his thoughts, and for the two weeks his thoughts had been occupied only with the pink femme.

_She is trouble, _he thought, _She thinks she is 'protecting' Optimus, but her presence is only hurting him._

Bah! Why would she _need_ to protect him? Optimus was a strong mech; he could handle things on his own! Elita One did something that very few Cybertronians did in those days. She got on his nerves.

With a snort Megatron chomped violently on the energon snack he picked up and growled lowly to himself. _She's only hurting him,_ he thought again, _and Optimus does not need to be hurt._

Megatron sighed thinking about Optimus. It was true perhaps, that he was aggressive or maybe possessive was a better word, but it really was true that he had feelings for the Prime unlike anything he'd previously known. He just didn't know how to effectively show his affection like Elita did.

Maybe the reason she bugged him so much was because he was jealous of how she could be so open with her feelings without contact. Physical action was all he'd know in his younger life, and it was all he knew how give.

_"Why do you run? You are so… perfect…"_

"Stop that!" Megatron snapped at himself, he was not going to think about that. He wanted to forget about _that_. However the more he tried to push the memory away the harder it seemed to try to get into his mind.

It was the one battle he _always_ lost.

He didn't have a name in those days. He didn't have a home or a family, only _them_. He still remembered their names (He'd never truly be able to forget); at night their faces haunted his nightmares. The things they did to him…he'd never told anyone about it… The beating, the insults, the…rape…Megatron whimpered slightly, he'd never been strong enough to fight them off and any escape attempt only ended up with more unwanted physical contact.

He didn't know how many years he'd suffered their abuse, how long the only kind word he'd known was 'perfect' (Nowadays that word was one flinched at when he heard and he refused to use). How many years had he screamed unanswered cries for help? How long was it before he'd been left to die, only to awaken in a hospital with a mech who after many years was the first one to give him a name, a home, and later a job?

Perhaps the Energon mines had not been the best part of his life, but at least there he had been accepted. And it was also there that he'd made his first friends and met his first 'lovers'. When he got a new job in government he tended to be the one who spoke up about the dangers of gangs that roamed the streets of less 'civilized' parts of their home.

But when he became Lord High Protector he got his first true comfort from those memories.

Optimus Prime.

He had not told Optimus what had happened to him (maybe one day he would), but he would always be grateful to the mech for teaching him something more than physical desire or need.

That was why he was going to keep Elita away from him. He cared about Optimus, making him happy was the only way he could show it, and as long as the femme was here, Optimus would not be happy, only pained. Megatron just needed to find a way to get rid of her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on his door. Megatron was going to just tell the guest to come in, but remembering what had taken place two weeks ago, decided to answer instead. He opened the door and found Elita One standing there.

Megatron frowned "What do you want?" he half asked half growled.

"I just want to talk." She replied "May I come in?"

Megatron considered shutting the door in her face and locking it, but that would have been extremely rude and she seemed to be behaving more polite today so he let her in.

"What do you want?" He asked again as he shut the door, his tone had less of a growl in it but he was not going to let her think that she was welcome here.

"I…" She answered, searching for the right words. "I just wanted to apologize for last time I was here, that was extremely rude of me. But I just want you to know that I meant what I said."

Megatron stifled a laugh. So…she was at it again was she?  
"Megatron," She began to explain, "Before he was Optimus Prime he was Orion Pax, and I was Ariel, he was my boyfriend, I would do anything for him--"

"Good," Megatron interrupted, "Why don't you start with leaving his life to his decisions and letting him be happy for them?"

Elita's face twisted from her apologetic/explanatory expression to anger. "I AM thinking about his happiness!" she shouted, her countenance went back to her original one, "Sorry, I… I just know that you guys are happy now, but… but I know things…might not always be this way." She sat down in a chair and looked at the floor. "Even if I'm not part of it I want Optimus to be happy."

"You claim you want to stop me from hurting him," Megatron responded, there was a tone of irritation in his voice as he sat in the chair opposite her "yet you are the one causing him pain."

"What!?" Elita snapped, turning her gaze to the large mech across from her with resentment flashing in her blue optics.

_They're pretty_, Megatron thought as they met his red ones, _but not nearly as…enticing as Optimus'_

"How can _I_ be causing him pain!?" she cried.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Megatron replied coolly "He may be mine," Elita glared at him with the Optimus-is-not-a possession-looked, "But he still cares for you, your presence is tearing him up."

"You are going to hurt him worse than my 'presence'." Elita retorted.

"I'm going to hurt you sooner," Megatron growled "get out."

"Megatron if you really 'love' Optimus you'll listen to me-"

"Out _now_!"

"Megatron! Listen to me!"  
There was silence for a moment, but the room seemed to suddenly be colder and Megatron seemed ready to begin shouting. However when he did speak his voice was still low but there was no doubt that he was furious, "Elita One," he snarled quietly "if I have to throw you out, it will be through the window, now _leave_."

Elita prepared to protest but as she did so Megatron began to rise with a vicious glint in his optics. Elita dashed to the door but turned one last time to Megatron, "If you care about Optimus why don't _you_ think about his happiness?" She quickly shut the door behind her before Megatron got the idea to throw something at her.

As she paced down the hall she hoped that Megatron would be reasonable, but back in his chambers Megatron was already beginning to plot a way to dispose of his rival.

**Author's end note: **Okay next week's up-date won't actually be the last chapter, I decided I was going to cut out the last part I had planned for this chapter and turn it into a sub-chap for next week. Please review and no flames!

**V.E**.: I've been rather busy with some of my own work lately, so if there are any mistakes in this chapter that I missed, it's because I'm rather run down, so bear with us. Review or be haunted by my over-worked, vengeful yet exhausted ghost.


	4. Subchapter: Launch

**Author's note: **Posting earlyReally short sub-chapter, read or you might be confused in the next real chappie

**Warnings:** Sort and not-so-sweet, really the notice below is longer.

**Disclaimer:** I own Transformers, in my delusions at least. Just like EVERY other Transfan…

**NOTICE! READ BEFORE CONTINUING!:** I would like to thank anonymous reviewer M.G., because I have been having a bit of a problem with anonymous reviewer Lil Angel and because it was anonymous I couldn't talk to them. I am a polite person by nature and have been very good about this so far; but your reviews that are completely inaccurate. I'm trying to put Megatron into a sort of good light, albeit he's not completely civil (My explanation for that was in the last chapter go back and _read_ _it_). Listen up! I RESPECT THAT **YOU** LIKE ELITA ONE, I WOULD **APPRECIATE** IT IF YOU WOULD RESPECT THAT **I** LIKE MEGATRON!! With that said I'm going to explain that everything in this fic was planned to turn out the way it is, if you don't like where it's going don't blame it on the characters, especially ones that may or may not be in my top favorites. There is a certain relationship I'm trying to build between Megatron and Optimus, which involves that Megatron and Elita clash over who's hurting him, in the reality of this fic it _really_ is Elita causing him pain. Now really, leave reviews that aren't bashing Megs or I'm going to have to _disable_ my anonymous reviews, _which _I DON'T want to have to do because there are plenty of other people who leave me anonymous reviews (Like M.G. for example) that I appreciate! Please shape up or I _will_ disable anonymous reviews. And while I have everyone's attention PLEASE, I have almost no reviews for a lot of the stories that are in people's favorites list or they have alerted, if this applies to you, start reviewing so I can feel more like you guys are actually reading my fics…

…Thanks for hearing my rant you may read the fic now.

Altercation Sub-chapter

Launch

It was dark. Not even the city's lights illuminated the small alley where two figures and their shadows silhouetted against the only source of light, the stars. They stood close and though the alley was empty they kept their voices low, barely above a whisper.

"When do we strike?" One of the figures inquired.

"Anytime you'd like." The taller shape answered, "But be sure not to leave too much evidence behind, I want this to be slow." His voice lingered on the words as if tasting them. Especially the word 'slow'.

"So we'll attack Ky-Alexa at dawn then?" The shorter of the two asked with a hopeful tone.

"No," His superior snapped causing the other to cower before regaining his composure, "We start out small. A few petty crimes here and there, stay within Kaon at first then move out to other cities, and then start the real riots."

"And then?"

"I take what's mine."

**Author's End Note: **I told you, short and not-so-sweet, this seriously is the shortest thing I have EVER written. If you can't guess who the Decepticons are, one of them is obviously Megatron, the other is a nameless scout whom I will call Goff (Just kidding his name will remain anonymous). Please review, no flames and look forward to the next chapter.

**V.E. **I hate and love short stuff like this. Love 'em cause I don't have to do much, but hate 'em because they're too short… leave nice reviews or I eat them.


	5. Advocate

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for reading , when I first started writing I didn't think it would get this far, but now "Altercation" comes to a close… Wait…no it doesn't… That's right people this story is expanding, I now have two chapters that I didn't originally have planned now added to the list! Go me! This chapter revolves around Optimus again, and with the counseling of an old friend he thinks about his love life again. I know hardly anything about Alpha Trion but from what I gather he's a rather wise character so that's how I'm going to characterize him if he's OOC…Well this fic _is_ movie-verse some things can be different, right?

**Warnings: **Mentions of Optimus/Elita and mentions of MegatronXOptimus, old geezer people, and possible OOC, again because I don't know much about A.T. MegaOP FOR-EVAH!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except an autographed picture of Alpha Trion picking his nose (Fool didn't even look at the picture before signing it), and no you can't see it.

Altercation

Advocate

Optimus didn't know what was going on, but it seemed lately that both Megatron and Elita were avoiding him. He hated to admit it, but with Elita leaving him alone he felt a little relieved, not that he didn't enjoy her company or anything; it was just that sometimes she made him feel crowded.

Megatron seemed quite distant, much more so than usual, and Optimus often heard him muttering things under his breath. When he questioned about them, however, Megatron only told Optimus he was imagining things. Optimus began to worry, was Megatron getting the impression that he loved Elita more than him?

He wanted to tell Megatron that it wasn't true, but he wasn't sure right now what he was feeling, because he also found that he missed Elita talking to him. Optimus again found himself questioning his own spark and the feelings within, this time only when he was alone, and with both of them avoiding him he had a_ lot _of time to himself.

It was during one such time alone that surprisingly he found himself with an unexpected companion. Well, maybe not _all_ that unexpected, Alpha Trion was a good friend of his.

"Optimus are you alright?" the older Mech asked.

Optimus gazed at his friend. Alpha Trion was much older than Megatron or any other Cybertronians he had met, beat only by the members of the Counsel of Ancients, and was almost a father-like figure to him. No, not father; grandfather fit better, and not because of age, but because of experience.

"No, I'm not my friend." He sighed.

"What is the matter?" The elder inquired. Alpha Trion always seemed to know what to say so Optimus decided to confine in him.

"I… I've been having troubles…" Optimus paused trying to find the right words. Trion may have been a good friend, but he was not about to spill everything. "With…love…" he said at last.

"Ah… I knew it." Trion replied and chuckling at Optimus' surprised look, continued "Could see it in how you act, my boy, I know the feeling. I was once young and like you had such troubles. What exactly is your problem?"

Optimus bit his lower lip, again trying to find just the right words. "There's… there was someone I loved before I became Prime," He started; Trion nodded his head and encouraged him to continue. "I didn't think I'd ever see her again, and then suddenly she was in my life again, but…I…I met someone else."

Alpha Trion was a wise mech and carefully pieced together the story to figure out the characters involved. The femme he loved before he was Prime that had come back into his life must have been Elita One. The 'someone else' had him confused for a few moments. Who else was there for Optimus to be romantically involved with? Surly if there was 'someone else' a public announcement would have been made. That drew Trion to the conclusion that whoever 'someone else' was, it must have been someone who would rather not have it publicly announced. And there was only one Cybertronian close to Optimus who would be like that.

But would Optimus Prime really get romantically involved with Megatron? Trion could not be sure so instead he let Optimus continue with explaining the dilemma of his love life.

"Now it seems like neither of them want to be with me…" Optimus finished softly. His body trembled with sadness at the thought that perhaps they were leaving him.

"Oh, no, no, no." Trion commented, "They aren't abandoning you or anything," he explained "It seems that they have each realized that you have feelings for someone who is not themselves and are giving you space to decide who it is you really love."

Optimus thought about this for a while. How was he supposed to make a decision without hurting either of them? He voiced his question.

"There is no way to avoid hurting one of them," Trion told him, "but if you don't decide who it is, you'll only hurt all three of you in the end."

"But then who do I give up?" Optimus' voice cracked a bit as he tried to keep from whining "I still have feelings for both of them, how can I choose that!?"

Trion sighed, "Optimus, shut off you optics." He told him, Optimus complied; wondering what his old friend was planning on doing. "Think about your lovers…Can you see their faces?"

After a moment of plain darkness Optimus called up the images of Elita and Megaton. They stood side by side, Elita smiling brightly with her hands to her side, and Megatron standing a little more at an angle with his arms crossed, his lips curved into knowing smirk. "I see them," Optimus said, "now what?"

"Think about them." Trion instructed. "You love them both, right?"

"Yes."

"They both make you happy, right?"

"Yeah."

"If one them had never existed, you would be happy with which ever one still did, yes?"

"Yes." Optimus answered again. _What is he trying to do?_ He wondered.

"Now," Trion's had voice lowered to a whisper, "you can live with both of them so imagine that you have not made you decision yet, and one of them…left. Which of them would you not be able to live _without_."

One at a time Optimus let the images of Elita and Megatron disappear; and imaged what it would be like if they actually were leaving him forever. It hurt to see Elita go, but at the same time Optimus knew that a fun femme like her could easily find love again, and he wished her happiness with who ever she found. Megatron on the other hand, when the imaginary Megaton left he seemed to be looking for something. Optimus wanted to cry out, _"I'm here! Here! Megatron! I'm here! Come back!"_, but even as the imaginary Optimus did so Megatron did not turn around _"Please come back! Megatron! Don't leave me here…"_ Optimus remember Megatron's tenseness, the cries in the night and he knew if Megatron lost him, love would probably evade him for the rest of his life.

Optimus did not want that. He'd made his choice, he loved Megatron, and he was the one he wanted to be with, even if it hurt Elita.

Alpha Trion smiled, he could see it in Optimus' face that the younger mech had made his decision, "You'll be alright." He said patting the Prime's back and standing to leave.

Optimus thought about his decision for a moment though, _I'm sorry Elita, _he thought sincerely _but Megatron needs me, just as much as I need him._

He rose hoping to go find Elita and tell her the truth, but his plans would have to wait, because an officer approached him and spoke worriedly about the increase in crime in Kaon and the other cities around it. "I think its spreading." The mech, Prowl, said. "I'm afraid if we don't get things settled they could turn into an uprising."

Optimus barely listened, he was still thinking about why he had chosen Megatron. In truth, he _liked_ Megatron's command. Just as he had not wanted to be a political leader, he did not want to be in command during sex; he would not know what to do. There was something very comforting about Megatron's strength and how easily he could get Optimus to do exactly what he wanted. And maybe it wasn't too much to say that being Megatron's toy wasn't that unpleasant either.

An Optimus just couldn't imagine himself being so close to Elita. He avoided the image, not because he repulsed it or anything, but just because he really would have no idea how to be physical with her. If he had chosen Elita he would have needed to change, and be in command, because it just wasn't like Elita to lead, and again, he _liked_ being in Megatron's control.

Prowl asked a question, Optimus didn't hear it, and instead just told the officer to do what he thought was best. Prowl nodded and left, but then came back and asked if he had been listening. Optimus sighed and admitted that he hadn't been. Prowl again told him of the increased crime and the fear that this would lead to riots, and again explained that he thought perhaps he and Megatron should take some time off their regular duties to try and find a way to satisfy the needs of the criminals so that they would not endanger any citizens. Optimus nodded.

"Shall we get Megatron now, and see if we could do this today perhaps?" Prowl asked for the second time.

Optimus thought about Elita again. Telling her that he loved Megatron was important, but he supposed it could wait while he and Megatron sorted out the mess in Kaon.

"Yes." Optimus answered, "Let's go."

**Author's end note:** On Thursdays I usually have a club to go to after school, but it was canceled so that students could rehearse for the upcoming play, so I had more time to think about what I wanted for this chapter and I'm happy with how it came out, please don't flame if you think Optimus should have chosen Elita, this (again) is about the relationship I'm building between the characters and OP's choice has an important role in the next chapter. _IF_ no other chapters weasel into my head there should only be two chapters left, please keep reading and enjoy!...Damn Willy Wonka…Owes me Drama…

**V.E.: **Brain is fuzzled, please disregard any errors that I missed, I don't do so well on Saturdays…zzz… -Snork- please leave nice reviews, I'm rather dangerous when I'm sleep deprived.


	6. Tyrant

Author's note: Just so you know, when the idea for this fic started, this was the concept that started it all, the original id

**Author's note:** Just so you know, when the idea for this fic started, this was the concept that started it all, the original idea so to speak. I've been looking forward to this chapter, because it's been plaguing my mind for months really and now I can finally get it out. After this there will be ONE more chapter. If you look at chapters past you can see some foreshadowing too.

**Warnings:** Implied Optimus/Elita moments, MegatronXOptimus, betrayal, gore, angst and…character death…I told you… this fic will not have a happy ending, if a happy ending is what you're looking for **turn back now!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them, I wish I did, but I don't…Were would I put them anyway? I can't imagine that Megatron would let me keep him on a lease in the backyard…

Altercation

Tyrant

Years passed. It seemed the more Optimus and Megatron tried to calm criminals, the more violent the crimes became. It soon became clear that these were not random offenses, but planed and organized assaults. "Decepticons", they called themselves, and it seemed that most of Cybertron was involved, those who weren't became know as "Autobots" looking towards Optimus and Megatron as their leaders. Having the Prime and Lord High Protector as the heads of the factor seemed to give the Autobots an advantage at first, but there was also a problem.

No one knew who was leading the Decepticons.

Not only that, but it was also soon discovered that the Decepticons had a spy in the higher ranking Autobots, for they seemed to know exactly what their enemies were up to. War broke out; a war that no one seemed to know was about. Some said it was for superiority, others said equality, but the only factor that remained the same in each tale was that the Allspark was at the center of each.

There were riots led by powerful Decepticons everyday, and Optimus never had time to tell Elita how he really felt about Megatron and what it meant for their relationship, but he promised himself over and over again, that once this mess was cleared up he would….

But he never had the chance…

"Optimus let me come with you!" Elita begged clinging to his arms.

"No Elita," he tried to reason, "it's too dangerous."

"I'm not afraid!" Elita cried, "Optimus, _please_, let me help you!"

"You may not be afraid Elita, but I am," He sighed hoping to get through to her, he did not love her, but he still cared deeply about her safety, "I don't want you to get hurt. I promise, once we end this things it will be alright."

"But…!" She leaned her head into his chassis. She was not weak, she wanted those Decepticons to see reason and stop the war, but Optimus was right, they would not listen to an Autobot femme, they'd rather kill her (Or worse). "Alright," She sighed, "but promise me you'll come back." She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Optimus returned her hug, but did not lean in to kiss her face. He did not love her that way, she was more of a sister now; he would not give her false expectations. He would not hurt her any worse than he already had to.

Optimus pulled away from her embrace, "Megatron and I are going to try and negotiate, stay here." He instructed as he headed out of the room. "Lock the door."

"Alright…" Elita sighed and did so. She walked over to the nearby window and looked out.

The city below was in chaos. As she watched, another explosion rocked the buildings below and she prayed that some of her friends had not been caught in the blast. Fires burned and in the streets she could see bodies of Decepticons, Autobots, and uninvolved citizens. How had their once proud home become fallen into so much turmoil?

There was a sudden banging on the door, Elita jumped and quickly grabbed her gun ready to fire if necessary. The banging continued, obviously who ever it was prepared to break down the door in order to get in. Elita waited and watched as the door began to give way. With a final bang (Elita put her finger to the trigger) it busted and a figure came in.

Sighing with relief Elita set her gun on the table. "Megatron you _scared_ me." She gasped since the war had begun Elita had quit caring about their altercation for the sake of their safety, "If you had told me who you were I would have let you in." She turned her back to him and looked out the window again. "You just missed Optimus; he's on his way out right now. He told me to stay here."

_Thunk!_

The noise made her turn around. Megatron had pulled out his flail, his gaze passed by her, like he wasn't seeing her at all. "Megatron? What wron-"

He sentence was cut dead off when Megatron's flail unexpectedly slammed into her face, knocking her back and further away from the table where her gun lay. Not that it would have helped her, for when she came back to her senses Elita's optics were so badly damaged that she could hardly make out the difference between Megatron's figure and the static that filled her vision.

"What are you-!?" She was cut off again, this time by a blow to her abdomen and shoulder. Now her right arm was useless. She tasted energon on her lips. She screamed in agony when Megatron grabbed her by her injured shoulder and threw her against something. From the sound of shattering glass, the feeling of cold air, and sudden additional pain she knew he'd shoved her into the window.

Elita felt Megatron hands come up to her chassis and screamed again as his hand ripped though metal and tore away wires that protected her spark, which his hand clasped painfully and twisted. Elita thought that she would never stop screaming, the pain was so…so excruciating… She when her voice gave out it was because Megatron, with his free hand, had clasped her vocals, cutting some of the wires as he did so, so her voice capacitator could only manage short sounds. Elita had the vague impression that she was suspended over the edge of the building and if Megatron let go she would fall to her death.

"W-why…?" she asked weakly, her systems were already beginning to go offline and she though she would never hear the answer.

But she did.

"You said you'd die for him." Megatron's voice was right in her audio sensor low and dangerous, like a shadow. And after his words left his lips he let go of her throat and she dropped, gravity pulling her to the ground while Megatron's hand still held her spark.

_Optimus_…

The act ripped her spark from her body and she was dead before she reached the ground. With a sneer Megatron dropped her spark after her. Turning away from the broken window he put his hand to his mouth and his glossa licked away her spilled energon. He smiled to himself remembering the time he had threatened to throw Elita out a window, and now he had. A job well done, he thought, a little messy but well done.

He started to clean up the mess he had made as best as he could manage, before he could completely destroy the evidence of what had occurred however, a shape appeared at the busted door way.

"Megatron?"

Megatron jumped (not visibly) at the sound of Optimus's voice.

"What happened in here?" Optimus asked worriedly. Looking around he saw the broken window the upturned table and Elita's abandoned gun. "Where's Elita?"

Megatron was a good liar, and quickly came up with one. "The Decepticons…" he lied, faking a devastated expression, "There was a break in…I didn't make it in time…" The lie was convincing. Optimus would probably have believed it, if he had not seen the smirk play at the corner of Megatron's lips.

It came to him slowly what Megatron had done and Optimus stepped away from him in horror. "Y-you're lying…" his voice shook, he couldn't believe this, "You…_you_ killed her."

Megatron decided not to play innocent, "Yes…I did."

Optimus stared in shock at the broken window and then the malicious grin growing on Megatron's features, "You _killed _her…"

This was how Megatron had hurt Optimus. If Elita had never come into their lives, this… _none_ of this; would have happened. They would have continued to be happy, but Megatron's possessive nature and jealousy had driven him to the point where he no longer knew what would make Optimus happy and what would only tear them apart. The loss of Elita One also lost a part of Optimus as well, that that was a wound that no one could heal.

"W-why…?" Optimus asked as weakly as Elita had with her last act. Megatron's answer this time was different.

"Because you are _mine_." He grabbed Optimus and kissed him hard and very roughly. His arms wrapped around Optimus' waist and pulled him closer. He released their lips "She was hurting you Optimus, and now she cannot. Why is that bad? I'm only protecting you from pain."

"Pain!?" Optimus snapped, pulling out of Megatron's grasp "You know nothing about the pain I'm feeling right now! Y-you killed Elita-one! I…I HATE you Megatron!"

For the first time Megatron did not hide his shock. The surprise in his countenance turned briefly to pain before it was consumed by anger. "So you loved _her _this whole time did you!?" Megatron's voice rose above levels Optimus had ever heard from him before.

"What? No! That not what I-"

Optimus was cut off when Megatron grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into the wall. Anger and pain matched neck and neck for the dominant emotions Megatron allowed Optimus to see. He still hadn't told his lover about his past, and now he never would, "You know _nothing_ of _my _pain." He growled quietly, so quietly in fact that Optimus did not hear him.

"M-megatron…" Optimus wheezed as he tried to pull himself out of the wall. He began to piece something else together. "I-it's you isn't it?" He asked "You're the leader of the Decepticons…"

"Bravo, Prime." Megatron sneered "About time you figured it out. I would not have expected that it would take you so long to notice…I guess you really are the fool they want you to be…" He turned away in anger.

"M-Megatron!" Optimus called after him having finally broken away from the wall and limped after him. "Megatron, please…Why?"

"The Allspark…" Megatron growled, not bothering to look behind him "What better way to protect the one I love?...but now I suppose that tribute will belong to someone else now, huh?" he didn't actually mean it. Megatron knew that he would never love anyone other than Optimus Prime.

"Megatron…" Optimus cried, "Don't please…!"

Megatron whirled around and threw Optimus into the wall again. This time the force knocked Optimus out. Megatron turned to leave, but as an after thought he walked over to where Optimus lay half buried in the wall and debris. He kneeled down on top of the younger mech, his former co-ruler, his lover, and his now enemy.

"You belong to me Prime…" he whispered, his lips brushed against Optimus' audio sensors. "And you _always_ will belong to me. After I claim the Allspark I will have you again." He kissed Optimus' limp mouth and played a one-sided game of war before letting go and leaving him behind.

Optimus woke hours later with the phantom traces of Megatron's final kiss still lingering on his lips. At first he did not remember what had happened, but when it did come back to him he broke down, mourning the death of Elita One and his now lost love for Megatron. What Alpha Trion had said and his decision came back to him

"I can never forgive you for this…" He cried softly, "but you are still the one that I can't live without…"

**Author's note: **One chapter left. Elita-One fans I apologize if this chapter makes you angry, but her death was not out of simple spite, there is plot and reason to this. Sorry for that. This chapter made me wanna cry. I hate Elita-One and writing her death scene was a little wasn't really a big deal for me (Again I'm sorry, I did give a Character Death warning at the beginning of the chapter), but what _really _got me was the scene with Megatron and Optimus afterward. Can anyone guess what relationship I'm giving Megs and OP?

**V.E.: **One more chapter to go. I know some of you probably hate Zaerith now for killing Elita-One, but please don't flame, I have ways of hunting people down and we did give ya'll a warning if you actually read the author's note.


	7. Anguish

Author's Note:

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the final chapter…thank you all for sticking around and helping this story live… I think this is actually one of the best fics I have ever written, and I'm really proud of it… I don't know what to say, this is like… watching your child grow up… "Secrets" wasn't like this… I wonder why?...Maybe, because I had both MegatronXOptimus fans and Optimus/Elita fans both rooting for their favorite couple. Sorry Elita fans, but I'm a MegaOP fan all the way and most reviews I got for this story were voting MegaOP too.

**Warnings: **Implied past Optimus/Elita, implied MegatronXOptimus, angst, and implied BarriBee…

**Disclaimer: **All you Autobots are belong to ME!! Hasbro suites come up…or not…(One day)

Altercation

Anguish

"Sam! Put the Cube into my chest now!" Optimus cried to the human who held the cube and the fate of his species.

Sam jumped off the ground which shook beneath him as another robot crawled towards him. He looked at Optimus, fear glinted in his eyes, and he began to run. But not towards Optimus.

"Sam?" Optimus called after him, confused about what the boy was doing. Then it dawned on him, "No, Sam!"

Too late. With a brilliant flash of light, the Allspark was shoved into Megatron's chassis. Optimus heard Megatron cry out in agony, his inner voice joined Megatron's screams. Optimus wanted to rush out, catch the tyrant and pull the cube out, but he couldn't move. He could only watch as his rival's body began to convulse and jerk and finally collapse

Optimus couldn't speak… or think…For a moment he could do nothing but see the images of his lover's death replay in his mind over and over again. _Now I've lost both of them_… was his only other thought as his mind remembered the death of Elita One as well.

He must have talked to Sam at one point, congratulated the humans for their victories over Megatron's minions, and mourned for Jazz…but he didn't remember it.

_Now I've lost both of them…_

_Now I've lost both of them…_

_Now I've lost both of them…_

He transformed, and drove out of the city, leaving Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee surprised at his sudden departure. Optimus kept driving, not paying attention to where he was going only thinking that over and over again. He could not believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. First Elita, and now Megatron was dead too. Optimus drove faster and honked his horn as loud as he could in his inner torment.

_Now I've lost both of them…_

_Now I've lost both of them…_

_Now I've lost both of them…_

He didn't want to live anymore; in fact he hadn't wanted to live for eons. He'd wished he could die, by Megatron's hands if possible (Many times Megatron had the opportunity to kill him, but Optimus always woke with apparitions of kisses on his face, and once he'd even found his spark-chamber open, untouched, but open.), all he knew was that when he died he wanted Megatron to be the last thing he saw.

And now he couldn't even have that wish granted…

His horn honked again, louder and longer, and Optimus did not stop driving until nightfall. He didn't know where he was, and to tell the truth he didn't really care. At some point he had fallen into a restless recharge, plagued with nightmares of both his lost loves. Optimus still did not know how Megatron had killed Elita, but in his outlandish dreams he only saw Megatron's shadow when he ripped her spark out from behind, and he only heard Megatron's screams. Twice he woke hoping that it…_all_ of it was a nightmare. Twice he'd hoped, like many other times, that there never was an Elita One; that Ariel was out there living happily with someone new, and he and Megatron were still rulers of a peaceful empire. But it was all in vain.

Waking up for a final time he tried to go back to the ruins of Mission City… but he could not bring himself to. Instead he drove on, and as fate would have it he ran into one of the surviving Decepticons. The police interceptor…Barricade was it?

The Decepticon transformed in the street, Optimus did the same. Barricade growled at him, Optimus did nothing.

"Well," the black and white mech snarled "I have no back up, and I could not match you one-on-one, are you going to kill me," He asked "or are you going to have you fleshling friends do it like the others?"

Optimus stayed silent.

"Do something!" Barricade howled "Are you the leader of the Autobots or not!? Don't you want us annihilated!? Are you really the coward everyone says you are!?" By everyone Barricade must have meant the other Decepticons.  
Optimus flinched. "I am no coward." He said simply.

"Then prove it!" The young Decepticon snapped.

Optimus did nothing.

"Why won't you destroy me? You must have back up hidden and are waiting for them, aren't you!?"

The Autobot leader looked away, "I have no back up." he said quietly.

Barricade launched at him, his weapons glinted dangerously. Optimus was quick to defend himself and soon had Barricade on the ground with a gun pointed to his head. Optimus held fast to the trigger and prepared to pull.

The Decepticon said something then, his voice just barely above a whisper, "…Bumblebee…" he sighed sadly, and Optimus stopped.

Did Barricade have feelings for his young scout? Optimus pulled the gun away. If Barricade did love the young yellow Autobot Optimus knew he would not be able to kill him. Optimus had seen the looks Bumblebee got whenever the interceptor's name was mentioned.

"Go." He ordered quietly.

The Decepticon gave him a strange look, but then dashed off as fast as he could, he would not admit that he was grateful to live to fight another day. Optimus stared after him for a few minutes before he transformed and headed back to Mission City. Now he knew that he had to live, so that everyone else could at least have happy endings.

**Author's End note:** Thank you for reading, I'm glad to have gotten this fic finished, I know I'm gonna cry over this for a while, please do not flame but give me all your reviews -Cries-. Also the relationship between the characters was first inspired by CLAMP's Subaru/Seishiou/Hokuto relationship in Tokyo Babylon, then decided they were more like Kamui/Fuuma/Kotori in X/1999 (also by CLAMP) so I changed it to that, because Elita One reminds me more of Kotori in this than Hokuto, because Hokuto was actually an awesome character, which I believe neither Kotori nor Elita are.

**V.E.: **Well that's the end, hope I didn't miss any mistakes, I've been sick today -sucks to be me- anyway, leave your reviews and no flames, I eat bad reviews (even though they are the number one cause of botulism).


End file.
